thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Croach the Tracker
.]] Croach the Tracker (played by Mark Gagliardi) is a Martian (colloquially: "Marjun"). All Martians have a designation based on their skill or characteristics. Croach's skill is tracking, which is greatly enhanced by his 28 senses. Croach, like all adult Martians, is protected against physical harm by Nah Nohtek (in Earth English "nanotech"). Croach's Nah Nohtek has revived him of, among other things, being shot, squished, and sharing a consciousness with a cosmic being, V’stalu of the Galaxium. The Nah Nohtek ceases to function when exposed to alcohol. For more information on Martian physiology and customs, see Martian. A dream version of Croach was once played by Chris Hardwick in Sweet and Show Down. Personality Croach is typically brave and selfless. He has thrown himself in front of many dangers to save the lives of others. Although Martians do not typically have emotions, Croach has begun to form emotions due to his constant proximity to humans, specifically Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider. The Martians in Croach's tribe claim to never lie. (There is, however, another tribe that lies all the time). Croach himself has claimed he cannot lie but he has said several things that one might consider severely bent truths. Tools *Croach is imbued with Nah Nohtek (nanotech), as are all adult Martians, which give him regenerative abilities and enhance his senses. *Croach uses a Quantum Bow and Techno Arrows as a weapon. *He rides a hoversaddle as most martians do. History Like all his tribe, Croach learned Earth English from the novels of Rebecca Rose Rushmore. His progenitor read "Bushwackers of Neptune" while he was gestating and he credits it for the strength needed to consume his broodmates and attain pack dominance. As a child, he was infected with SmallOx. He was also betrothed to The Red Plains Rider as a youngling. Croach began working with Sparks Nevada to repay the onus accrued when Sparks Nevada saved Croach's tribe from a flood. Subsequent onuses have kept Croach and Sparks linked as partners. Croach was once killed accidentally by Sparks Nevada. His addiction to alcohol caused his Nah Nohtek to cease to function, and when Sparks Nevada was showing down with Mercy Laredo, Croach threw himself in front of the bullets, as his primary onus at the time was to Mercy Laredo. He was later resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium. Croach later thought he was fertilized, and believed Sparks Nevada to be the fertilizer. However, it was later revealed that he had merely been the carrier for Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy's Jupiterian offspring. Relationships The Red Plains Rider Pre-Podcast, Croach and The Red Plains Rider had a romantic relationship, which Croach ended. However, he later became interested in her romantically again. In early podcast episodes, he and Sparks Nevada competed for her affections, but Red initially chose Nevada. After seeing Croach's willingness to sacrifice himself for Sparks, Red changed her mind and she chose Croach. For several months, Croach and Red engaged in a romantic relationship. However their physical incompatibility and Croach's inability to process emotions caused him to avoid Red and return to work with Sparks Nevada. Just as he was on the cusp of processing his emotion, Red ended the relationship for good. Later, as Croach was dying, he revealed that he still harbors an emotion for Red. Even after his return, Croach has continued to express that he still feels attraction to her. The Space Saloon AI The AI running the Space Saloon, which belongs to The Barkeep, began having emotions for Croach after the events of'' Do the Fight Thing'' lead to the Barkeep upgrading her software. For several months, the AI had a crush on Croach, culminating in her confessing the crush in The Piano has Been Thinking. Croach did not return her feelings, or her affections, causing her to go rogue. She grew arms and legs, then left Mars to become a bounty hunter. Later, she revealed she still had feelings for Croach even after becoming a successful bounty hunter, up until the Troubleshooter hard rebooted her and her emotions were lost. She has again begun showing possible signs of a renewed crush since the reboot. Sparks Nevada For a detailed accounting of Croach's friendship and partnership with Sparks Nevada, please see Partnership with Croach the Tracker in the Sparks Nevada wiki entry. Emotions Generally, Martians do not have emotions. However, Croach's constant proximity to humans and other events have caused Croach to acquire a limited range of emotions. In Inside Out In Outer Space... Again!, Croach is plagued with an emotion most of the day, until he figures out the emotion is positivity at his two best friends (Sparks and Red) beginning a relationship, as it would bring them happiness, despite his attraction to The Red Plains Rider. During the events of A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!, Croach spends several minutes in Sparks Nevada's body. Croach gets the giggles for the first time, very much enjoying it. He does not feel the need to quantify the experience. He realizes the simplicity of the human body magnifies each sense due to feelings, and likes being in the human body. When Red arrives, Croach attempts to explain how in a compatible body he will be able to express his emotions for her. Red switches Sparks and Croach to their rightful bodies and asks Croach if he would still show her his feet. Croach replies that he needs time to further analyze his emotions. Red says she won't wait for him, and their relationship is off for good. In Do the Fight Thing, Croach is so inspired by Cactoid Jim's handling of the conflict between the Science Beings and Technology Beings, he is able to process several emotions at once - pride, courage, and awe. During The Piano has Been Thinking, Croach begins to drink alcohol heavily. When we next see him in One Night at O'Tooles, Croach is drunk and can express his thoughts and limited feelings more openly. Throughout Mercy Killing, Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter, and Red Alert, Croach is constantly drunk, and also often belligerent and sarcastic. At the end of Red Alert, when he is dying, Croach admits he still harbors a secret emotion for Red. Several months later, Croach is resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium. While he shares his body and consciousness with V'stalu, he is able to openly express his emotions and desire for peace, love, beauty and no shoes. Once Croach's Nah Nohtek destroys V'stalu, Croach is not as expressive of his emotions, but since, he is more prone to have them, and speaks up more often when he does. In Station Break, Croach expresses excitement at being fertilized, and the future child that will come out of his brood, as well as for the Surprise Event he is throwing for Sparks. He is annoyed with Alloy Roy for misdesignating his gender. He is touched by the affection that Alloy Roy's gang has for Roy, and attempts to get Sparks to agree that the affection is inspirational, as Sparks has been ignoring Croach, brushing him off or attempting to send him into danger since Croach's announcement of his fertilization. Croach becomes upset with the way Sparks treats him throughout the episode, and chooses to leave Sparks' company rather than raise their child in such a negative environment. In Free Kicks, Croach experiences a Martian emotional episode called "dvie’yeece", in which when a Martian is in such close proximity to powerful unfamiliar emotions that they take on the emotions. Croach experiences Pemily Stallwark's emotions of being near a soccer game that is not a Punishment Soccer game, in which clones of her entire Punishment Soccer match is played. He experiences intense bloodlust as well as a doomed attraction to Pemily's boyfriend, Yeera. Croach is unable to handle Pemily's emotions and kills two clones before the Barkeep, still imbued with The Force Galactic, transfers the emotions back into Pemily. In Moonfaker, the presence of the Earth's Moon being moved to orbit Mars causes Croach to behave erratically, which Sparks calls "acting out". Croach unexpectedly sheds his exo-skin and leaves it laying around the Marshal Station, and acts very defensive about his emotional state. He eventually accepts that he is acting out, despite Sparks' promise to pay him more attention, and revels in his immature emotions. Later, when given the opportunity to save everyone on Earth, Mars, and the Moon, he is very happy and excited to be able to bring equality to his people, and is disappointed when he cannot due to being too tall. When Sparks Nevada offers to make Red his official deputy again after re-assigning Pemily to Earth's Moon, he promises to stop acting out if Red joins them. Sacrifices / Injuries Croach often places himself in danger in order to protect others, or is otherwise shot or harmed. *In the graphic novel, Croach is squashed underneath the foot of a giant robot while saving Sparks Nevada. *In Inside Out In Outer Space, Croach is shot by the Lynchtree family for being a Martian, then turned inside out by Professor Genius's Inversifier gun. His Nah Nohtek restores him to being rightside-in again. *In The Agony of the Feet, he is shot three times by the Space Preacher, also for being a Martian. *In A Blast from the Past, Croach pushes The Red Plains Rider out of the way so she is not stomped on by a giant robot, and is squished underfoot instead. *In Inside Out In Outer Space... Again!, Croach wades into a pack of giant spiders to retrieve the Inversifier gun which will save Sparks Nevada's life. He is thought to be killed, but instead is carried into the spider's caves to become an incubator for the spider's young, insisting Red flees to save both herself and Sparks. *During'' A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!, he switches bodies with Sparks Nevada for several minutes. *In ''War of the World, Croach throws himself in the line of fire of the Mecha Technology Bot being controlled by Technos the Advanced, saving Rebecca Rose Rushmore's life. *In Showdown, You Move Too Fast, Croach is shot by Techs because Sparks Nevada declines to showdown with Techs and suggests he shows down with Croach instead. Techs did not like the suggestion. *In Red Alert, Croach throws himself in front of laser bullets fired by Sparks Nevada at Mercy Laredo, as Croach was under onus to Mercy at the time. Croach was unaware that the alcohol he had been drinking would render his Nah Nohtek inert, and he does not regenerate. Croach's wounds are fatal, and he dies. Since returning to life in Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business, Croach has not sustained serious injury, however, his Nah Nohtek did consume V'stalu of the Galaxium. Quantified Experiences Given to quantifying his experiences, Croach has rated his 'Finest Humans Ever Encountered' and 'Most Disconcerting Feelings' as follows: Finest Humans Ever Encountered #Red Plains Rider #Unknown #Sparks Nevada Most Disconcerting Feelings #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Being right-side outed #Being inside-outed #Baby spiders hatching inside his body Most painful sensations #Being squeezed by stasis field Appearances *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (as a hologram) (TAH #27) *This American Wife (TAH #38) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen (introduction only) (TAH #92) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (in a dream, played by Chris Hardwick) (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (in a dream) (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim (TAH #113) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (impersonated by Jib Janeen only) (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *A Thrilling CBB Adventure Hour (Non-canonical crossover) (CBB #284) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #166) Cocktail There is a tequila-based cocktail named after Croach that was created by Adam Rogers. The recipe is available here. Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the Troubleshooter Characters Category:Martians Category:Cactoid Jim character